Mistletoe's Chosen
by Destielixer
Summary: "Should the floating mistletoe happen to land between you and any one other person within close proximity to you, you must consummate your relationship." Cecilos. ONESHOT. Cecilos Week Day 6: Holiday Themed.


**AN: So this is what I wrote for Cecilos Week Day 6: Holiday Themed. I seriously didn't know what to write at first. But well I came up with something in the end. Do read and leave me a comment! I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan. **

* * *

**Mistletoe's Chosen**

"And now a message from the Council," Cecil said as he took the sheet of paper from Intern Dana, reading it, "The City Council would like to remind you that Christmas is just around the corner. Listeners, the Council has stated that during the holiday season, should the floating mistletoe happen to land between you and any one other person within close proximity to you, you must consummate your relationship," he paused taking in the idea himself. What exactly was the Council thinking?

Though just imagine if Carlos… he stopped that train of though as he continued to read, "The Council said that this is the best way to promote a loving relationship between the citizens of Night Vale and that this is how you should all familiarize yourselves with one another. So listeners, when you see mistletoe, you know what to do! Start searching for a good place with the other person that you're with and settle down for the night to get to know one another!"

That had been close to a week ago. Cecil had actually been nervous to ask Carlos out on Christmas Day because of that stupid measure that the City Council had made. But Carlos – bless him and his perfect head of hair – had either: one, not heard about the Council's measure or two, didn't mind that they consummated their relationship – of which Cecil preferred the latter – and had agreed to go out with him on Christmas Day.

So far everything had gone well. They'd had fun that morning over at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, where the two of them played round after round of bowling and had some of the buffalo wings for lunch. Dinner was at the Moonlite All-Nite Diner where they'd had a few drinks as well and now Cecil was walking Carlos home. He had insisted on walking Carlos home. The both of them were a little tipsy.

"Well goodnight then Carlos," Cecil said as he stood on the porch with Carlos now, still holding hands and reluctant to go just yet. There was some small part of him that was hoping that the mistletoe would come for them now.

"Goodnight Cecil," Carlos smiled, "and thanks for today," he whispered, his finger, gently caressing the back of Cecil's hand. He had been hoping that the mistletoe would come and hover above them but throughout the whole day there had been none. The mistletoe, Carlos had come to conclude chose people at random and well, it hadn't chosen them at all and now they were going to part ways…well not if he could help it.

"You should be going into your house now," Cecil told his dear scientist, yet he showed no signs of letting go of his hand.

Carlos nodded, he wanted to ask Cecil in but he didn't know how, the words just didn't seem to want to leave his mouth. Instead he leaned in to kiss Cecil softly on the lips, latching on to the man's lower lip, sucking on it just as he knew Cecil liked it. He felt Cecil shudder as the man stood on tiptoes and pushed up against him, arms draping around his neck now as he kissed him back just as eagerly.

They pulled back panting, Carlos' arms resting around Cecil's hips as he stared down into the broadcaster's rich violet eyes. That's when he realized that there was the fall of a dark shadow across Cecil's features and he looked up, surprised at the sight that he was greeted with.

Cecil was just as surprised as Carlos at the mistletoe that was floating in the air over their heads, the warm porch light casting a shadow over them. His stomach did a little summersault of joy and he heard Carlos chuckling. He looked back to his scientist and grinned, "So you did hear the broadcast of the City Council's message for Christmas," he murmured.

"And I was waiting for this opportunity the whole day actually," Carlos replied as he ran a hand through Cecil's hair. The man purred contentedly and leaned into him, clearly delighted at how this had turned around.

"Here I was thinking my innocent Carlos, wouldn't possibly want to go out with me on Christmas," Cecil muttered.

Carlos laughed, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he opened the door to his house, leading Cecil inside. "I went out for possibly the same reason that you asked me out," he whispered as he threw his keys onto the table, backing Cecil into the wall.

Cecil loved it when Carlos became all dominant like this and he grinned up at him, "I had no intentions in mind Carlos, I merely wanted to spend some time with you," he said innocently.

"Right," Carlos drawled, kissing Cecil on the lips, just a peck, "you're lying," he added as he rolled his hips into Cecil, making the man groan at the contact.

"Well aren't you a detective," Cecil said his voice deep and velvety. Carlos led him over to his room now and pushed Cecil down on his bed where he joined him, straddling him as he kissed Cecil. The kiss was rough and wild full of tongue and teeth and eager hands that pulled at the clothes separating them. Each could feel the longing of the other and the emotion of lust that was so evident in their kiss.

Cecil pulled Carlos's shirt out from his pants, his hands skimming the bare expanse of Carlos's skin making Carlos moan into the kiss. He shuddered as he felt Cecil's hands caressing the sides of his body, his thumbs moving to rub in a circular motion around his nipples. Carlos arched into him, feeling his nipples bud beneath Cecil's touch. He yelped when Cecil roughly flipped him over so that he was on the bottom.

Cecil now had Carlos' shirt pushed up to his neck, his head bent over the scientist's body as he left marks over Carlos's body. His tongue flicked over Carlos's erect nipple before taking it between his lips, nibbling softly on it as Carlos cried out in pleasure beneath him. "Cecil! Stop that…" he whimpered his hips grinding into the other man's as he tried to get his desire of easing his erection fulfilled.

Cecil loved how Carlos writhed beneath him, so alive and totally his. All of this man belonged to him, from his head of perfect hair to the tips of his toes. Cecil moved down lower to Carlos's pants where he teased the scientist's erection, massaging the growing lump, as Carlos stared at him, lust burning in his eyes. Cecil chewed on his lower lip, his fingers, deftly undoing Carlos' pants and boxers and pulling them so that they rested around his knees.

Carlos felt his stomach heave as Cecil's fingers grabbed his erect shaft, slowly stroking it, tugging on it. He moaned, kicking of his pants and boxers now. "Cecil you're still fully clothed," he reminded the man as he smoothed his hands over the broadcaster's fluffy jumper. His fingers teased at Cecil's bare skin as they slipped beneath the jumper, he could tell Cecil was excited from the way the man lifted his arms and let him remove the jumper.

As Carlos tossed his jumper aside, Ceil got off him for a moment, going to undo his own pants now. He let them pool at his feet as his fingers stuck into the headband of his boxers, pulling them down. The scientist couldn't help but to let out a contented gasp as he saw the smooth roundness that was Cecil's ass as he bent over to take off his boxers. Carlos gulped he wanted to fuck Cecil, his cheeks reddened at the thought.

Cecil turned to face Carlos who was pulling off his shirt. He clambered back into bed with Carlos kissing him again, he just couldn't get enough of the scientist. "Where do you keep the lube?" he breathed against Carlos's lips as he pulled away, licking his lips.

"D-drawer," Carlos panted, pointing to the drawer in the bedside table.

Cecil smirked, "I wonder what you do to yourself every night Carlos," he hissed the scientists name as he squeezed a generous amount of lubricant on his hand.

"I think you know," Carlos gasped as he felt the cool lubricant on his cock, Cecil's hand gripping tight to his shaft as tugged at it and made his member slick. Cecil's eyes flashed with hunger answering his own hunger that resonated with him.

Cecil shivered with delight now as he rubbed Carlos's slick cock against his hole. How many nights had he dreamt about this? How many times had he just pleasured himself with his toys thinking of Carlos inside him, fucking him? He bit his lip now as a stifled moan escaped him. Cecil guided Carlos's shaft into him as he seated himself down.

"Oh Cecil!" Carlos cried as he gripped tight to Cecil's body, feeling as the muscles tightened around his cock, massaging him in the best way ever. It felt so good being in Cecil. "Cecil!" he groaned as he moved his hips, thrusting up into Cecil, making the man cry as he closed his violet eyes. Carlos moved his hands to tighten around Cecil's hips, guiding the silver haired man.

Cecil rolled his hips now as he rode Carlos, whimpering as Carlos's cock rubbed him in all the right places. His whole body was tingling with pleasure, his cock bobbing against his stomach as he began to ride Carlos faster and faster. Carlos noticed how desperately Cecil was trying to reach completion the way his face was turned up like that, hands gently braced on his chest, lips wide as he cursed and moaned and cried his name all the while as he fucked him. Cecil was his picture of perfection. Cecil was all his. Cecil. His.

The primal need to dominate fanned through Carlos and with a swoop he had Cecil beneath him, pinning him with his hands down on either side of his head he thrust hard into Cecil. He smirked when Cecil's violet eyes shot open when he hit his prostate and Cecil cried out beneath him, writhing in his grip.

He hadn't known that Carlos could be this strong and he liked it being rendered completely helpless. "Oh! Fuck! Carlosss! Fuck me, yess!" he hissed reaching for Carlos hand, locking fingers with him. It felt so good. "There, again," Cecil begged wanting to feel the shock of electricity coursing through him, the pleasure that Carlos could give him.

"You like that don't you Cecil?" Carlos whispered as he thrust into Cecil, aiming for the same spot that made the man beneath him writhe. It felt so good. He pulled Cecil into his arms, his hands tangling in Cecil's hair as he buried his lips in Cecil's neck, his lips kissing his shoulder over and over now as he worked himself to completion. His stomach heaved and he felt a strong shudder course through him now and with a final thrust he came, spurting his seed within Cecil and coating him.

"You're mine now, all mine," Cecil heard Carlos's voice whispering in his ear as he came down from the high of his orgasm. It was so good. Carlos was so good. He whimpered when Carlos pulled out of him and snuggled close to him as they lay in bed. He could hear the beating of Carlos's heart as he lay there.

"I wonder what would've happened if the mistletoe didn't float over us," Cecil whispered his fingers trailing over Carlos's chest, gently tugging on his chest hair as Carlos rumbled with delight from the attention.

Cecil was beautiful, so much more now in the aftermath of their little session. He draped his leg over Cecil's trapping him in place, "I might've asked you to stay the night," Carlos murmured as his hand caressed Cecil's arm.

Cecil smiled, "Merry Christmas my perfect, perfect Carlos."

"Same to you Cecil," Carlos whispered, "And…I love you."

_-FIN-_


End file.
